


Dirty Drabbles

by dirtycirce (callmecirce)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Week, NSFW, Smutember2017, smutember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/pseuds/dirtycirce
Summary: A collection of my naughty drabbles, starting off with my entries for Masturbation Week.  Enjoy, sinners.





	1. Masturbation Week Day 1: Embarrassed/Hands Only

With her math homework now finished, thanks to an after-school study session with Max, Marinette walked into the locker room to stow her literature and math books.  She only needed physics book that evening, so that she could get that homework finished, and then get some studying done.  She didn’t expect to see anyone there at all, as late as it was, and she certainly didn’t expect to see someone standing in the middle of the room half naked.

The fact that it was _Adrien Agreste_ , of all people, bumped her reaction from surprise and embarrassment up into the realm of shocked humiliation, with a side of arousal to top it off.   Marinette’s books fell from her suddenly nerveless fingers, and he whipped around in surprise with a charming blush staining his cheeks.

Marinette felt her face flame, and ducked her head, trying to hide behind her hair as she scooped up her books.  “I—I’m so sorry!  I didn’t mean to, ah—interrupt.  I’ll just—I’ll just go, and you can, uh, carry on.”

She backed out of the room as quickly as she could, intent only on getting home where she could just die of mortification in peace, but it was not to be.

“Marinette, wait!”

She stopped short and steeled herself, then turned to face him.  He’d run after her with his shirt in his hands, and a deeper blush covering his face and neck down to his chest.  It was gratifying to see that his face was brightly flushed as well, but it didn’t do anything to lessen her discomfort.  He tugged the shirt quickly over his head, and her eyes dipped to his bare torso as he pulled it down, covering up.  She jerked them back to his face.  “Yeah?”  She said, wincing when it came out at a squeak.

“I’m so sorry, I should have gone into the bathroom, or the boys’ locker room to change, but I thought I was the only one here.”  He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it, and clasped his hand to the back of his neck.  “I’m sure you needed to get into your locker for something, and I didn’t want you to leave without it because of me.”

Marinette glanced down at the books in her arms, and back at him.  “I actually do need to put these away and get my physics book,” she mumbled, unable to meet his eyes.

“Then come back?  I just need to grab my things, and I’ll get out of your way.”  She stood rooted to the spot as he darted back into the room and came out a moment later with his school back slung over his shoulder, and the handle of his fencing bag clutched tightly in one hand.  “I—I’m sorry again, Marinette.  I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable.  I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

She nodded jerkily, and then he was gone, leaving her free to visit her locker in peace.

* * *

 

  Marinette was able to finish her physics homework, but it took way longer than it should have.  She just couldn’t concentrate!  She was distracted and out of sorts, and there was no way she’d get any studying done so she didn’t even try.  When her assignment was finally done she just slammed her book closed and dumped it back into her backpack with a relieved sigh.  She considered playing some Mecha Strike, but the idea didn’t appeal.  She could always sew, but no…that didn’t appeal either.  Her thoughts drifted back to Adrien, as they had been doing all evening, and she finally decided to just give in to it.  Clearly, she was too distracted to do anything but go to bed.   

Her decision made, she stripped off her clothes, got changed into pajamas, and climbed up to her bed.  There, she got burrowed into the covers and let her mind wander where it would. 

Unsurprisingly, it wandered right back to Adrien.

He had been an absolute vision that afternoon, He’d obviously just come from fencing practice.  There had been the subtle sheen of sweat on his skin, and his normally golden hair had been darkened to a dirty blonde with it.  He was more muscular than she’d realized.  More muscular that a model ought to be, apparently, because they obviously used Photoshop to downplay his build for any shirtless shoots he did.  It made no sense to her, at all.  He was tall and lean, and incredibly well sculpted—much like Chat Noir.  He’d even looked a bit like Chat, with his hair wild and falling into his face. 

He’d looked amazing.  

Whoever thought that they needed to fix anything but lighting in his photos was insane.

She thought again of the way he’d looked that afternoon, and wondered what might have happened if she hadn’t scampered off like a frightened rabbit.   

They’d been alone, with no one around to laugh or judge or interrupt.  She could have talked to him, flirted with him, even.  Would he have minded?  Would he have _flirted back_?

Marinette let her hand drift down her body and slip between her legs, where she began to play idly.  What if he did flirt back?  She knew that in reality, she’d be too awkward to ever be so bold with him, but in her mind…

In her mind she kissed him, and in her mind, he kissed her back.  He kissed her back hungrily, pressing her back into the lockers with his hands sunk into her hair and his thigh pressed between her legs.  With her hand, she pushed her underwear to the side and sank her fingers into her slit, wetting them.  Then she rubbed the gathered moisture over her lower lips and around her nub, applying gentle pressure. 

She imagined his hands leaving her hair, one coming to rest at her hip, and the other reaching for her breasts.  She thought of him palming her, lifting the weight of her breast and kneading gently before catching the nipple between finger and thumb.  She copied the imagined caress with her free hand, moaning quietly at the added sensations. 

Her thoughts were full of him as she loved herself, imagining his hands in place of hers as she teased herself to greater arousal.  When she couldn’t stand it anymore, she dipped her fingers inside once more.  What would it feel like to have his hands working inside her?  Would it be different?  Better?  And oh _Dieu_ , what would it feel like to have his mouth on her, down there?  His tongue running over her, plunging inside?  She worked her fingers faster, grinding the heel of her hand against her clit as she pumped her fingers in and out, pressing against _that spot_ with every stroke. 

It was soon too much.  She lost the thread of her fantasy as she came, her inner muscles clenching around her trembling fingers.  She lay panting for a few minutes after, shuddering with the aftershocks of a great orgasm.  When she’d recovered, she rearranged her panties and slipped out of bed to wash her hands, sighing contentedly.

Her contentment vanished when thoughts of Adrien crept back into her mind, and she realized that she’d have to face him tomorrow—not just with the memory of yet another masturbation session featuring Adrien as the star, but with their awkward encounter hanging between them.  Marinette groaned, blushing at just the thought of seeing him again.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	2. Masturbation Week Day 2: Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same scenario as yesterday (chapter 1), but from Adrien's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely a chick, and this is my first time trying to write masturbation for a guy. Guy readers, constructive criticism would be much appreciated!

Adrien had stayed in the gym after fencing practice to run through some drills on his own, killing time before meeting with his Chinese tutor.  Unfortunately, he’d killed too much time and was now running late.  He glanced at his phone, checking the time, and cursed quietly.  At least the school was sure to be deserted at this point.  He could probably get away with just changing in the main locker room, and shower later.  It wouldn’t be the first time he’d showed up sweaty, and it wouldn’t be the last.  At least his tutor didn’t seem to mind.

He dropped his gear on the bench in the middle of the room, and got his locker opened.  His school bag sat at the bottom, and he rifled through it, pulling out the things he could leave behind and swapping them out for the books he’d need at home.  That done, he dug his clothes out of the gym bag to get changed.

He’d just gotten his jeans buttoned when he heard a gasp, followed by the double thud of books hitting the ground.  He grimaced, cursing his rotten luck.  Of all the days for someone else to be here so late after school… 

He turned, and cursed his luck again when he saw a red-faced Marinette in the doorway. 

Great.  As if she wasn’t already uncomfortable enough around him, she had to catch him half-naked in a public place.

“I—I’m so sorry!”  She dropped to the floor to collect her books, and her hair fell forward to hide her face from his view.    “I didn’t mean to, ah—interrupt.  I’ll just—I’ll just go, and you can, uh, carry on.”

She stood, and hurried from the room without meeting his eyes.  He groaned, and grabbed his shirt from the bench to go after her. “Marinette, wait!”

She stopped and turned slowly, her face an even deeper red than before.  “Yeah?” She squeaked awkwardly, wincing.

He felt his own face flush right down his neck, and he pulled his shirt on quickly to relieve some of the awkwardness.  Why hadn’t he done that before going after her?  When his head came through the neck, he saw that her eyes were riveted to his stomach; he pulled his shirt the rest of the way down self-consciously, and her eyes snapped back up.

“I’m so sorry, I should have gone into the bathroom, or the boys’ locker room to change, but I thought I was the only one here.”  He anxiously ran a hand through his hair, then clasped his hand to the back of his neck.  “I’m sure you needed to get into your locker for something, and I didn’t want you to leave without it because of me.”

Marinette glanced down at the books in her arms, and back at him.  “I actually do need to put these away and get my physics book,” she mumbled, still unable to meet his eyes.

“Then come back?  I just need to grab my things, and I’ll get out of your way.”  She didn’t move, so he darted back into the room to grab his things.  She was right where he’d left her when he returned a moment later, with his school bag slung across his body and his gym bag in hand.  “I—I’m sorry again, Marinette.  I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable.  I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

She nodded jerkily, but didn’t say anything else.  He sighed, flashed her a muted smile, and slipped out of the school without bothering her further.

 

The rest of his day didn’t go much better.  He was late for his Chinese lesson, and then he was late for his evening photoshoot because he had to take the time to shower.  Normally, Nathalie would just gently scold him and let it go, but the photographer had complained to his father.  So of course, Adrien then had to explain that he was late to his shoot because he had been late for Chinese, and hadn’t had time to shower.  After a short but biting lecture on the importance of punctuality and the evils of tarnishing the Agreste name, Adrien was sent to his room with the threat of being pulled from public school ringing in his ears.

Once there, he resisted the urge to slam his door.  He knew from experience that it would only make things worse.  He held open his shirt so that Plagg could fly out, and for once, the snarky little cat didn’t have anything to say.  He just gave Adrien a sympathetic half-smile and disappeared into the mini-fridge for his dinner.  Adrien scoffed and let himself fall face-first into bed with a defeated sigh.  He stayed there for several moments, until the need for unrestricted oxygen prompted him to turn his head.  He rolled over, toed his shoes from his feet, and pulled out his phone to scroll through the Ladyblog.

There were no new pictures up, but that didn’t surprise him.  There hadn’t been any akuma for a few days, and they hadn’t gone out on patrol either.  Unless Ladybug went out tonight for some fresh air, there wouldn’t be any new pictures tonight either.  He sighed, and scrolled through the older pictures in the hopes that perhaps he’d missed one.

As so often happened, he absently began to play with himself through his pants as he browsed.  He didn’t even realize he was doing it, at first.  There was no real intent behind it; it was just a thing to do.

At least, there was no intent behind it—until he came across a picture of Ladybug that he definitely had _not_ seen before.  There was nothing overtly sexual about the photo.  If anything, she looked more innocent than she usually did.  Whoever took the picture had captured her in a moment of vulnerability, or maybe embarrassment.  Her body was half turned to the side, but her beautiful eyes were still on the person taking the picture.  A blush stained her cheeks, even beyond the edges of her mask, and a tentative smile curled her mouth at the corners, with her full lower lip caught between her teeth.  She had a hand partially raised; it looked like maybe she’d been waving, and was turning to leave.

What had the photographer said to make her look like that?  Ladybug was many things: strong, confident, clever…but bashful?  Adrien felt jealousy course through him.    Heaven knew _he’d_ never been able to elicit a look like that from her.

He imagined himself as the photographer, his phone in hand to snap a picture as they spoke.  He could grab her outstretched hand, ask her to stay.  They could go get coffee, or—they could go somewhere more private.

He groaned, and began to tease himself more deliberately, thinking of what he’d like to do to Ladybug _in private_ , especially with her looking at him through her lashes and nibbling at her lip.  With another groan, he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them from his legs, then freed his erection from the confines of his boxers and took himself in hand.  He looked at the picture again, and forced himself to go slow, imaging her hands on him in place of his own.

She’d be kneeling between his legs, a blush on her cheeks and her hand tentative on his cock as she watched him through her lashes.  He ran his fingertips up the underside and around the head several times before wrapping his hands around it and stroking himself gently.  He closed his eyes, picturing her between his legs, until the memory of Marinette rose unbidden to the fore.

His eyes flew open and his hand slowed to a stop.  Where had that come from?  He looked again at the picture of Ladybug, and thought again of Marinette. Actually, bashful Ladybug looked a lot like Marinette.  And while she hadn’t been smiling at him this afternoon, her shy smile looked a lot like Ladbug’s in this picture.  And, she had been staring at him, when he was shirtless…

Had her discomfort been because she didn’t want to see him like that?

Or had it been because she _did_?

Adrien’s hand began moving again as he thought of Marinette.  The idea that she was attracted to him put a new complexion on her behavior around him, and now, he couldn’t _stop_ thinking of her being the one between his legs, her _bare hands_ on his cock.  How much better would bare hands be, than the fabric of Ladybug’s costume?  He groaned again, and rose to pull his lube from its hiding place on his bookshelf. 

He returned to his bed, his phone and the picture of Ladybug forgotten.  He pumped the lube into his palm and curled his hand around it, warming it with his body heat.  He loosened his fingers and slid his now-slick hand down over the head, imagining that it was the warmth of Marinette’s mouth engulfing him.  His breath caught and he moaned, so much more aroused by the mental image than he would have guessed.  As preoccupied with Ladybug as he was, he’d never thought of Marinette this way—but he knew that this would not be the last time. 

He varied his strokes, longer and shorter, slower and faster, chasing the pleasure that he could feel building quickly.  Too quickly.  He slowed, prolonging it, and rubbed his fingertips around the head, imagining that it was her tongue curling around him. 

“Oh, fuck…” he moaned, gripping himself once more, and pumping faster.  It just felt too good, and the thought of her bobbing away at his cock was just too hot.  He felt his orgasm building again and this time he let it happen, relishing the thought of coming down her throat as he arched off of the bed.  He felt the thick, warm ropes falling over his belly and onto his hand but was aware of it only dimly.  He was consumed with the power of an orgasm that left him sprawled bonelessly on his bed, panting in its wake. 

Holy hell.  He lifted his head to survey the mess, and half-chuckled in surprise. He hadn’t had an orgasm that intense, or made a mess that big, in ages.  And it had been _Marinette_ that fueled it? 

 _Shit_.  He dropped his head back to his pillow with a groan.

 _Marinette_.

How the hell was he going to be able to look her in the eye tomorrow?


	3. MariChat, Booty Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Booty call for Marichat?_ for **yoyos-on-the-wharf** over on Tumblr. A little birdie told me that she's been a bit down lately, and I’m really hoping that I can cheer her up. Technically, I think that this is one of the ones intended for Warbond, but he's been super busy recently and this one is right up my alley. I hope you'll be satisfied with me writing it instead. :)

"What is this, a booty call?"

"No." Chat paused, eyeing her curiously.  "Wait, can it be?"

Marinette flicked his bell in a familiar manner, and rolled her eyes.  "I don't think so, _Chaton_.  I happen to have a boyfriend."

"Oh.  Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.  I'm one of Paris's great heroes, after all."

Marinette tugged on his bell with a smirk, drawing him down for a brief kiss, and he moved his hands to her hips almost automatically.  "Do you use that line on all the girls?"

"Mmm," he hummed into another, longer kiss as she tugged on his bell again, this time sliding the zipper down several inches. "Nope.  Just you, and this spotted Lady I know."

She moved to press kisses to the hollow of his throat and along his collar bone as he spoke, her hands gripping his shoulders, and smiled against his skin.  "Do I have competition then, _mon minou_?"  She ended her question by scraping her teeth along his throat, and his breath caught.

"N-never, my Lady."

"Good kitty."  She wedged her thigh between his, bringing her knee up and pulling it back along the juncture of his legs, humming appreciatively when she felt the growing hardness there.  "So maybe this can be a booty call after all."

"Yeah?"  He slid his hands around from her hips to grasp her ass in both hands and lifted her against him, letting her feel that hardness where she could better appreciate it.  "Feeling a little frisky, then?"

"I am now," she replied, hooking her legs around his waist and rocking against him.  They both hissed at the friction, and she tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a scorching kiss.

"Plagg, Claws--"

"No!"  She tweaked one of his black cat ears and he shuddered.  "Stay like this."

"Plagg isn't going to be very happy about it," Chat smirked, carrying her up the hall to her room, thinking for the thousandth time that he was grateful that she finally had her own place.  

"I'll deal with him later," she murmured against his neck, once again teasing him with her teeth.  "Right now, I want you like this."

He tipped them forward onto her bed, and she landed on her back with a slight bounce, while he braced himself on his arms above her with his feet still planted on the floor.  "And what is it you want, my Lady?"

Her smile turned wicked, and she leaned up on an elbow to slide the bell all the way down, exposing the firm planes of his stomach beyond the neatly trimmed patch of gold below his navel.  His erection sprang free and she took it in hand, sliding her hand up his length in a firm grip.  "Why, I want you to fuck me Chat Noir.  What else?"

His smile turned wolfish, and he thrust against her hand before pulling away to kneel at the side of the bed.  He slid his hands up her thighs and hooked his fingers in the waist band of her leggings, waiting for her to fall back to the bed and lift her hips so that he could strip her pants from her legs.  Her panties were comfortable cotton, but they were red with black polka dots and trimmed in black lace.  

They were his favorite pair.

"Fuck," he breathed, running a clawed fingertip carefully over her cloth-covered core.  "It's like you knew this was going to happen."

"I wish I could say that I planned it," she chuckled breathlessly.  "It was just a happy accident."

He ran his finger over her again, pressing more firmly this time. "You _are_ Lady Luck," he pointed out.  Then he dipped his head to her mound and tongued her through her panties, breathing in the scent of her arousal.  "Are you wet for me already, Princess?"

"I d-don't know.  Am--am I?"  She gasped out, squirming already.

He tugged her panties aside and laved her, dragging his flat tongue through her wet folds.  "You are," he murmured appreciatively, circling her clit with his tongue.  She squirmed again, and he lifted her feet to his shoulders so that she could drape her legs over them, and then pressed her into the mattress with a thick forearm over her hips.  He licked her again, and set his lips over her sensitive nub to begin teasing it.

"Nnngh!  Adrien--Chat--that's--I need--!"  She panted brokenly.  He knew what she wanted anyway, and dipped a finger into her tight channel just as he began to suck on her clit.  She bucked against him with a cry, in spite of the heavy arm anchoring her in place.  He pumped his finger in and out, never once releasing her clit, and it didn't take long at all for him to wind her to the breaking point.  " _Dieu_ , Chat, you're going to make me--ah, fuck, I'm--ngh, coming!"

He continued relentlessly until she subsided, and then he was on his feet, pulling her panties off and guiding himself into her wet heat without even wiping her juices from his mouth.  "Fuck, Marinette.  You're so beautiful when you come for me.  And _Dieu_ , you feel so good."  He slid out and slammed home again, relishing her sensitive whimper.

Still trembling with aftershocks, she wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his ass.  Then she pulled him down for a kiss, licking the wetness from his lips before thrusting her tongue into his mouth in time with his movements between her legs.  He moaned into her mouth, slowing as his movements turned jerky.

"Getting close so soon, _Chaton_?" Marinette purred smugly, nipping at his full lower lip.  

"Ah, fuck, I can't help it."  He slowed further, changing his angle slightly to hit her G-spot.  "This is what you do to me."

She arched beneath him, grinding her hips into his as his new angle pushed her closer to another orgasm.  "If it's any consolation, ah _fuck_!  You do the same to me."

"Come for me, Marinette."  He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the mattress to either side of her head as he moved his hips in slow, deep strokes.  "I want to feel you coming around my cock, and I'm not going to last much longer."

"T-toy. Nightstand," she panted out.  

He pushed up and awkwardly leaned over to open the drawer of her nightstand, and fished out [her favorite purple toy](https://www.amazon.com/Sensuelle-Rechargeable-Function-Bullet-Purple/dp/B00EKH8O8E/ref=sr_1_6_s_it?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1503584274&sr=1-6&keywords=nu).  He clicked it on, leaving it at its lowest setting, and pushed it into her hand.  She took it with shaking hands, and he resumed thrusting, once again taking care to rub her in just the right place.  She touched the toy to her clit with a gasp, and she arched against him again. 

"Come for me, Princess."

She mewled in response, and shuddered with the beginnings of another orgasm.  "Keep going, just like that--oh!"  She shuddered again, her inner muscles clenching rhythmically around him, and he followed her over the edge into bliss.

It was several minutes before either of them moved, or even spoke.  Finally, Chat pushed himself up off of her and smiled ruefully.  

"We made a mess."

"You made a mess, you mean," she corrected with a laugh.  "I restocked the towels in that drawer where my toy was, just grab one of those."

He reached into the drawer again, smirking in spite of the awkward position.  "You love it when I make a mess of you."  He disengaged from her, both of them gasping anew as he slid from her body, and he used the hand towel to clean them up a bit before holding out his hand to help her stand.

"I do," she agreed.  "I really do."  Then she frowned thoughtfully.  "So, why _did_ you come by, anyway?"

There was a flash of green light as he dismissed his transformation, and a very disgruntled Plagg hovered in the air between them, looking disgusted.  "It was totallya booty call, Bug."  Then he glared at Adrien, with his arms crossed over his tiny chest.  "You owe me _so much_ cheese for this shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The toy that I linked is freaking amazing, and I'd highly recommend it to anyone who asked. It's small, it's powerful, it doesn't take batteries (it comes with a charger), and it has like 20 settings. Best of all? It's cheap AF on Amazon. (I've had two, and I bought the first one in a sex shop for like $80. When I wore that one out after a few years, I bought the second on Amazon.) So yeah, if you're in the market for a bullet-style toy, this one is fantastic.


	4. Smutember Challenge Day 1: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is feeling a bit thirsty, and decides to drag her kitty Chat into the gutter with her.
> 
> Response to the Smutember Challenge Day 1 prompt, Dirty Talk, and an Anon ask on Tumblr: "LadyNoir and tease for the sin prompts. *waggles eyebrows*"

“You know, it really is just too bad that my boyfriend isn’t here.”

Chat Noir blinked, and lifted his head from the support beam he’d been leaning against to look quizzically at his partner.  “It…is?”

Ladybug sighed wistfully.  “Yeah.  We’ve both been so busy lately that we’ve hardly seen one another.  And we definitely haven’t had any time for sex.”

Chat choked on air, and very nearly tumbled off of his perch.  He righted himself, and shifted into a more secure position.  “That’s—that’s, ah, unfortunate.”  He paused, clearing his throat.  “I’m kind of in the same boat, actually.  But, why are you telling me about it, exactly?”

“Well, because you’re here, and I’m here, and we’re friends, right?  We’ve talked about sex before.”

“Ye-ah…but uh, maybe we should call it a night, and you can go talk to your boyfriend about this?”

“He’s busy tonight.”  Ladybug heaved another sigh.  “Otherwise, yeah, I’d totally be at his place right now.”

“Oh.”  Chat gulped, and tried not to think about the things she’d be doing with that boyfriend.  Or, for that matter, the things that he could be doing with his girlfriend, if she weren’t _also_ busy that night.

“I’d surprise him, I think.”  She tilted her head thoughtfully, an almost lewd smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.  “I’d surprise him, and push him up against the wall with my body, and kiss him until I could feel his cock harden against me.”

Well, fuck.  It seemed that Ladybug was going to go there for him.  He raised his knee to hide _his_ hardening cock, and gulped again.

“Ah, Ladybug—”

“And then I’d slide my hands up under his shirt, so that I could drag my nails over his skin in the way that I know drives him fucking insane.”

“Merde,” he muttered.  Marinette did the same thing to him, and he was wild for it. “My lady, I really think—”

“He makes the most amazing sounds.”  Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, and she sank her teeth into her bottom lip with a low hum.  “I love making him moan.  I get so wet, so fast when he gets loud.”

Chat felt his cock throb, and he fought the urge to touch himself through his suit with a frown.  He didn’t know what was going on with her tonight, but this wasn’t at all like his partner.  She was never so crass, and was far too devoted to her boyfriend to be talking like this with him.  He ought to be _worried_ about her, not imagining himself in the role of her boyfriend.

“I would definitely have to pull the shirt off of him, and kiss my way down his body to his cock.  I’d tease him through his pants first, and then I’d take those too, so I could blow him properly.”

“Ladybug, what are you doing?  You have a boyfriend, and you know I have a girlfriend—”

“Oh, I know, Chaton,” she purred.  She looked directly at him for the first time since she’d started speaking, and he felt another shot of desire course through him at the blatant hunger in her eyes.  “I know.  But it’s been so long since I’ve had you, and I just can’t help myself.”

He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again as her words ricocheted around in his mind.  She couldn’t possibly mean what he thought she meant, could she?

Ladybug stood and stretched, arching her back in a way that popped her ass out behind her and thrust her breasts forward, and moaning in a way that could only be sexual.  “But you’re right, I really should be saving this for Adrien.  I guess I will call it a night, and go take care of things myself.”  She turned to him with that same smirk curling her lips.  “I’ll see you around, Chaton.”

She swung off towards home, without even trying to hide the fact that she was moving towards Marinette’s apartment— _her_ apartment—and for several long moments he could only gape after her as he wrapped his mind around the bomb she’d just dropped.

His ring began to beep in warning, even though he knew that Plagg would be good to go for hours more, and he closed his mouth with a snap. 

“All right, all right,” he said, looking at his ring.  "I’m going.”

He stood and extended his baton.  “That fucking _tease_ ,” he muttered, grinning, and leapt from the Tower to chase down his naughty little bug.  

She was going to pay for this little stunt, in the best possible way.

 


	5. Smutember Challenge Days 2 & 17: Masturbation & Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Challenge Days 2 & 17: Masturbation & Public Place, and a response to this Tumblr ask: _Can we get mutual masturbation with Adrien and Marinette? Possibly in public?_
> 
> Marinette gets her first toy, and is excited to take it for a spin. Adrien is 100% on-board with this.

Marinette sat quietly in the passenger seat of Adrien’s car, anxiously twisting the handle of her black plastic shopping bag in her hands.  She darted a shy glance at Adrien, and felt herself blush when her eyes met Adrien’s and she realized that he was doing the same thing.

“What’s wrong?”  He asked quietly, his own blush turning his cheeks a charming pink. “Was all of this too much?” 

“No!”  She made herself release the mangled plastic.  “It’s just…really new, you know?”

He chuckled, nodding in agreement.  “It was my first time in a store like that, too, you know.  It was definitely overwhelming.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Marinette breathed, widening her eyes for emphasis.  “I mean, appreciate the rec from Alya, because they really do have everything, but did we really need access to _everything_ on our first field trip?”

“No, but it was fun anyway,” he laughed.  “Are you…happy with your purchase?”

A fresh blush heated Marinette’s cheeks.  This wasn’t so new that she couldn’t talk about it, but it _was_ new enough that she couldn’t do it without blushing. “I am.  Or at least, I think I will be.  I’m looking forward to trying it out.”

Adrien shifted in the driver’s seat, and shot her an unreadable look.  “Why don’t you try it out now?”

“ _Now?_ ” She repeated incredulously, looking pointedly at the other cars on the road.  “What if someone sees?”

“You’re wearing a skirt,” he replied reasonably, his voice even in spite of the now bright blush over his cheeks.  “I’ll tell you if someone passes us, so you can tug it back down.”

She fingered the bag in her hands, staring at him.  Was she really contemplating this?

“But—I don’t want to push you, if this isn’t something you want to do.  We can just wait—”

“No!  I—I want to.”  And she did.  She _really_ did. 

“You do?”  He glanced at her again, surprise evident in both his tone and his expression.  He licked his lips and adjusted his grip on the wheel.  “That’s—that’s actually really hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.”  Marinette opened the bag, making it rustle, and peered at the box inside.  With a gulp, she pulled it out and fumbled it open, her hands shaking with both trepidation and excitement.  When she finally freed it from its packaging, it took another few minutes for her to get the batteries installed correctly. 

It was a small, pink, bullet-style toy about the same length as his fingers.  It was made of smooth silicone, had variable speeds, and could either be plugged into the wall or powered with batteries.  It certainly wasn’t the biggest thing she could have gotten, but its size was the only conservative thing about it.  Adrien had insisted on buying the best one in the store, no matter the cost.  She’d protested, but in the end, she’d agreed to let him spoil her.   

She clicked it on, and Adrien looked at her again when the buzzing sound filled the car.  “Are you going to take your panties off?”  He asked, his voice already thick with arousal.

“Do you think that I should?”

“God yes,” he breathed in reply.

Nodding and blushing furiously, she clicked the toy off and lifted her butt so that she could slide her panties down her legs.  She paused at her ankles, considering her options, and decided it was better to take them off completely than to rick getting caught with her pants down—literally. She pulled them off of her feet and stuffed them into the black bag along with the now-empty box.

She began to slide her skirt up her thighs, then paused when a new thought struck her.  “I um…I might make a mess,” she cautioned him, the hem of her skirt just barely covering her mound and her legs pressed tightly together.

“I really don’t care, Mari.  Honestly, I might be disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Oh, wow.  Okay.”  She relaxed her legs and eased the toy between them, sliding the tip between her folds without even turning it on first.  A breath she didn’t realized she’d held slipped out from between her lips at the contact. 

Adrien glanced at her again, and cursed when he saw her fingers moving between her legs.  “How does it feel?”

“New,” she replied, sliding it through the wetness again.  “Different.”

“Turn it on?”

“Okay.”  She clicked it on, and gasped at the very new, very intense sensation. She circled her clit with the tip, and dropped her head back against the seat with a low moan.

“Talk to me, Mari, please?”

She rolled her head to the side to look at him.  He was watching the road, but h’d taken one hand off of the wheel and was slowly stroking his erection through his jeans.  She licked her lips.  “It’s—God, it’s really different, but—oh, fuck—it feels really good.”

“Yeah?  Better than—oh, shit, car coming up on your side.”

She dropped the toy and jerked her skirt down, jumping a bit as the toy continued to pulse against her sex.  When the car had passed, she pulled her skirt out of the way once more and touched the toy back to her clit, moaning once more.

“Fuck, Marinette.”  Adrien shifted in his seat again, tugging at his pants with his free hand to ease the restriction around his cock before going back to stroking it.  “That is ridiculously hot.”

“So is that,” she said, nodding at the hand on his dick.

“Shit, another car on your side, Mari.”

“Damnit.”  She repeated her earlier action, covering herself only for as long as it took the other car to pass completely and then getting right back to it.

“Would you mind if we stopped somewhere?  I want to watch you.”

“Stop where,” she panted, still circling her clit.  She dropped her head back again and let her eyes slid closed. “We can’t just—”

“What about a parking garage?  This is the downtown exit, and it’s the weekend, so there shouldn’t be anyone around.”

She opened her eyes briefly, and nodded her assent. “Okay.”

Aside from her breathy moans and the buzz of her toy, they were quiet as he pulled into the garage and drove up to the third level.  He chose a random spot midway between the two elevators, and parked.  Then he released their seatbelts and turned in his seat, wedging his shoulders against both the seat and the door as his hands released his erection.

“Can you pull your skit up a little higher?  I really want to see.”

She nodded again and did as he asked, then used her free hand to spread her folds wide as she dipped the toy into her sheath, pumping it in and out.

“Fuck, Marinette.  Just watching you is enough to get me off. I’m already close.”

She rolled her head to look at him through heavily lidded eyes.  “I’m close, too.”

His breath caught, and his hand moved faster over his shaft.  “ _Merde_. I want to see you come.”

“Yeah?”  She pulled the toy out and moved it back to her clit, pressing the toy directly on it.  “Oh, god, Adrien.  This feels—oh, _merde_ , it’s— _oh_!”  She arched up away from the seat, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth hanging open as her frame shook with the power of her orgasm. 

“ _Fuck_.”  He slowed, drawing out his own pleasure as he watched her pull the toy away and twitch with aftershocks. 

“Mmm.” She clicked the toy off and stretched languorously, then went rooting in the glove box for a napkin to wipe the toy.

“Wait!” He stopped her with a hand on her arm, and then hesitated as if unsure of himself.  “Can—can I lick it off?”

Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise.  “Yeah, if—if you want to.”

His hand went back to his cock, and he licked his lips, blushing hotly.  “Put it in my mouth?”

 She nodded mutely, and lifted it to his lips as he jerked himself.  His lips closed around it and he sucked it clean as she slid it out of his mouth.  Then he licked his lips, clearly savoring the flavor.  “I love the way you taste.”

“Maybe you can go down on me when we get back to your place,” she offered, blushing. 

Adrien’s hand stilled.  “I like that idea.”  He tucked himself back into his pants, cursing at the discomfort of confining his sensitive cock in his pants once more.

Marinette frowned in confusion, but re-buckled her seatbelt when she saw him doing the same.  “Don’t you want to come?”

“Of course.  But I want to make you come more, and the longer I put mine off, the better it’ll be.”

“I’m good with that.”  Marinette smiled, and tucked her new toy back into the discreet black bag with yet _another_ blush.  “Coming is even better when you make me do it.”


	6. Smutember Challenge Day 3: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny wanted MariChat bondage, so you guys get MariChat bondage today!!

“Um, hey, Nathalie, now is not a good time--”

“ _Adrien, hello.  Your father wishes to speak with you regarding the new fall line, and you do not have anything scheduled during this time.  Can you meet us at the office?_ ”

Chat Noir bit back a groan as Marinette ran a slim hand over his trapped erection, reflexively tensing against the bonds holding his arms above his head.  “I uh, I’m a little tied up right now, Nat.  Tell Father that I will call when I’m free.”

“ _Adrien, you know he’s not going to be happy_ —”

Marinette plucked the phone from its place between his cheek and the pillow, winking at his look of gratitude.  “Sorry Nathalie, you heard the man.  He’s not available right now.”

“ _Marinette?  Please, I’m sure it won’t take long_ —”

“You know it always does, though.”

She sighed.  “ _Yes, I know.  I’ll tell Gabriel that Adrien will be in tomorrow._ ”

Marinette grinned and shot her boyfriend a thumbs up.  “Thanks, Nat.”

“ _Of course.  Just make sure not to leave any marks on him this time, please_?” 

The line went dead, and Marinette pulled the phone from her ear to stare at it in consternation.

Chat Noir lifted his head from the pillow with a frown. “What is it, princess?”

“Nothing, really.”  She tossed the phone to the night stand and climbed over him with a smirk, placing her lace-covered core directly above his still-straining erection. 

He hissed in a breath and bucked up, pressing himself into her more fully.  “You’re sure?”

“Mmhmmm.”   She rocked against him a few times, palming her breasts through her lacy bra, and then she leaned forward to slide her hands up his arms and press his bound wrists into the mattress.  She stopped with her mouth hovering right over his and rotated her hips again.  “It’s just that your father’s assistant seems to know exactly what we’re up to right now.”

He stiffened against her, and not in a good way.  “Oh, fuck me.  That’s not good.”

She dipped her lips to his neck, chuckling.  “I intend to, _minou_.  But I don’t think you have anything to worry about.  She just warned me not to leave any marks.”

“Ngh!  How is that—oh fuck, that feels good—how is that not something to worry about?  I like it when you—guh—mark me.”

She chuckled again, and tugged the bell down to nip at his collar bones.  “I’m still going to mark you.  I’m just going to do it where no one will see it.”

“Oh, fuck,” he whimpered, thrusting against her again.  His lady was so good to him.


	7. Smutember Challenge Day 4: Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is acquiring a new skill.

Marinette knelt between her girlfriend’s perfect legs and scowled at her perfect yellow panties, at her perfectly tight stomach, at her perfect boobs in her perfect yellow bra, and then up to her perfect face, nibbling her lower lip all the while.  

“You know M, as much as I like to be admired for my gorgeous body, I might start to think that’s there’s something wrong if you don’t touch me soon.”

Marinette huffed and sat back on her heels.  “You know I’ve never done this before, right?  And you’re so perfect, and you already know what you’re doing with this—”

“Hey!”  Chloe’s expression softened, and she sat up to gently cup Marinette’s cheek.  “Listen to me.  You don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to.  I’m not going to push you.”

Marinette smiled gratefully, and touched her forehead to Chloe’s.  “I know that.  But I really want to.”  She paused, flushing scarlet, and pulled away to duck her head. “You made me feel so good, and I want to return the favor.  I’m just afraid that I won’t be any good at it.”

“Mmmm.  You’re really sexy when you’re all shy and uncertain.”

Marinette’s head shot up. “ _Chloe_!”

She laughed, low and throaty and sexy.  “You’re over thinking this, Mari-dear.  You know your way around down there.  Just to do me what you think would feel good on you, and unless you think biting is a good idea, I’m sure I’ll like it too.”

Marinette nodded.  She still felt uncertain, but for heaven’s sake, if she could face down akuma every other day she could certainly handle going down on her girlfriend!  “Okay. Lie back.”

Chloe smiled encouragingly, and did as she was asked.  Marinette, rather than going straight to the panties, crawled up to lay beside her and kiss her.  It was languid at first, as their kisses so often were, especially in the beginning of their relationship.  But it soon became heated, as their tongues dueled and hands wandered.  Marinette broke the kiss and moved her lips first to Chloe’s delicate jaw, then down her throat and over the swells of her breasts.  She continued down her belly, squirming down the bed as she went, peppering her with kisses, sometimes touching her tongue to the soft skin beneath her lips and sometimes not.  At the yellow waistband she dallied, kissing all the way across her stomach from hip to hip.

“You’re stalling,” Chloe laughed breathlessly.

“Oh, shut up,” Marinette replied without rancor.  “I’m just taking my time.”

“Mm-hmm— _oh_!”

Marinette had dipped down without warning and pressed the flat of her tongue to the damp spot that had already formed in Chloe’s panties, then nuzzled her lips against it.

“I told you to shut up,” Marinette reminded her, smirking.

“Don’t you get uppity with me, Marinette Dupain-CheOH fuck, what was that?”

“My teeth,” she admitted. “It didn’t hurt, did it?”

“God no, that was amazing. What made you think to try that?”

“Sometimes I drag my nails over myself like that, through my panties, and it feels really good.  I thought you might like it.”  She paused to do it again, then licked her in another broad stroke, and felt a thrill when her girlfriend moaned appreciatively.  “Also I wanted to prove you wrong about the biting thing.”

“Oh my God, Marinette,” Chloe spluttered, laughing.  “Fuck you!”


	8. Smutember Challenge Day 5: Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya leaves a little surprise in Marinette's purse, and awkwardness ensues when Adrien finds it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for judithcore216 on Tumblr, who asked me to write Adrienette with sex dice ages ago! This is actually a part 1 of a larger story arc, so while there isn’t any smut in this post, it sets the stage for some smut later on. (Side Note: How the heck does all this story keep getting in the way of my smut?!?)

When Marinette pulled her phone out of her purse in the elevator, something else came out with it and fell to the floor.  She didn’t really think anything of it, initially.  It’s the kind of thing that happened to her all the time.  She also didn’t think anything of it, when Adrien bent to pick up the fallen item before she’d even registered that it had fallen. It’s the kind of thing he did for her, all the time.

She didn’t think anything of it at all, until he froze with an exaggerated ‘ _ummmm_ ’.  And by that point, it was far too late.

She looked up at him, and found him staring at the whatever-it-was in his hands.  She noted that, and his flushed cheeks, with alarm.  “Adrien?”

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and held the _thing_ out to her.  “You, uh, dropped this.”

Almost panicking now, she forced her eyes down to his outstretched hand, and felt the blood drain from her face.  “OhmygoshIamgoingtokillAlya,” Marinette shrieked, snatching it from his hand and stuffing it back into her purse.  

“So…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.  “Alya?”

Marinette nodded miserably as the elevator stopped with a muted ding, and the doors slid open.  

“Ah,” he said, as if that explained everything.  And honestly, it kind of did. He followed her out of the elevator and fell into step beside her with a frown.  “She gave you sex dice?”

Marinette wanted to sink into the floor.  “Ah, yeah. Apparently.  And I’m going to _kill_ her for it.”

His look of confusion grew. “Why?  I mean, I didn’t know that you two…uh, you know, have _that_ kind of relationship, but since you do, what’s so wrong with sex dice?”

Marinette stopped a few meters from her apartment door and gaped at him in shock.  “ _What_?! We _don’t_ have that kind of relationship!”

“Oh.”  He blinked, and stopped with her.  “Then why did she give them to you?”

“Because she knew you were coming over today and she’s an interfering busybody with no boundaries.” His mouth dropped open, making him look like the most attractive fish ever, and Marinette spun on her heel and stomped the rest of the way to her door to avoid having to look at him.   _Of course_ she fumbled her keys, with him still staring at her in shock from several steps away.  With a groan, she scooped up her keys and got the door open, pushing it with enough force to make it bounce against the door stop.

“Marinette, wait!”  He jogged the few steps to her door and entered behind her, carefully closing and locking the door behind himself.  “Alya wanted you to use those with me?”

Marinette dumped her things on the kitchen counter without stopping, and went straight to the cabinet for a pair of glasses.  Then she went to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of wine she’d been saving for the weekend, opened it, and filled both glasses.  When she’d downed half of the first glass, she set it on the counter with a sigh.  “Yes. Yes she did.”  He blinked, digesting that, and she lifted the glass back to her mouth.  She paused just before taking a sip, and muttered, “Either you or Chat Noir,” then tipped it up and downed the rest.

She probably shouldn’t have said it, but then, he wasn’t supposed to have heard it.  It was just her luck that he apparently had better hearing than anyone else she knew.  Of course, she didn’t realize that until his bag hit the floor, and she turned with the glass still at her lips to see him staring at her with his green eyes blown wide.

“Chat Noir?” He croaked out.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that,” she sighed, refilling her glass.  She then picked up both glasses and walked over to offer the second one to him.

He took the glass from her absently, and followed her to the couch.  “You have that kind of relationship with _him_?”

“No more than I do with you. Or anyone else, for that matter.” She toed off her shoes and put her feet up on the long, low ottoman.  She dropped her head back on the plush cushion, wondering why she wasn’t a big ball of blushing mess, and decided that she was past the point of embarrassment that afternoon. “She thinks she’s helping.”  

“I…see.”  He’d initially only perched on the edge of the couch; now he settled back into the seat and copied Marinette’s relaxed pose. “Can I, uh, ask you something?”

She rolled her head toward him warily, and nodded.

He fingered the stem of his wineglass.  “Am I just convenient, or is there more to it?”

 _Merde_.  He _would_ ask that.  If she told him the truth, her long held secret would finally be out and it might make things weird.  She cherished their friendship, how could she risk it?  But, if she lied, then he would think that she might only want him for his face, or his body, and she _knew_ that he already had issues with that.  ( _Fucking Gabriel_.)

“You don’t have to lie to spare my feelings, Mari,” he said softly, sipping his wine.

“You’ve got it backwards, Adrien.” She shifted on the couch so that she was nestled into the corner with her feet tucked under her, facing him.  “I was thinking of lying to spare mine.”

“Oh.”  He frowned into his glass, clearly not sure what to make of that.

“There’s definitely more to it.  If I wanted convenient sex, I’d hop into bed with Nino and Alya.”  Marinette felt herself blushing again, and realized that perhaps she wasn’t completely beyond embarrassment after all.

To her surprise, though, he laughed.  “I guess they’ve propositioned you, too, huh?”

Her eyes widened, and a surprised laugh burst from her lips.  “Oh my god, they have no shame!”

“Hey, they know what they like,” he grinned.  “Nothing wrong with that.”

“No, of course not. And I might take them up on it, one of these days.  Just…” she paused, looking down into her glass.  “Not yet.”

His grin faded to a quiet smile.  “What are you waiting for?”

“Haaa!”  She lifted her glass for a healthy swallow of the sweet liquid courage.  “There’s the million Euro question.”

“Was it—”  He cut himself off, and licked his lips nervously before trying again.  “Was it me?” She jerked her head up, and he read the answer in her startled, wide-eyed gaze.  He set his glass on the floor, and scooted closer to her, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear.  “Marinette, was it me?”  He asked again, wanting to hear her say the words.

“It’s –Adrien, it’s always been you.”


	9. Smutember Challenge Day 6.5: In the Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien joins Marinette for a sensual bubble bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t feeling the spanking prompt yesterday, and I actually got two different day 6 requests, so I decided to do this instead.

Marinette stepped into the tub and sank into the hot, bubbly water all the way up to her neck with a contented sigh.  Showers were well and good when she was limited for time, but she far preferred a good old fashioned bubble bath any day.  And a bubble bath in Adrien’s over-sized bathtub, with the convenient ledge all the way around for towels, books, and glasses of wine?  

 _Yes_ , _please_.

She checked that her bath cushion was in place behind her, and settled back against it so that she could lounge comfortably.  Then she dried her hands, took a generous sip of her wine, and opened her brand new book to the first page.

She’d read only a few pages when a soft knock at the door had her peering up from the page in surprise.

“Marinette?  Are you in here?”

“Yeah, I’m in the bath.”  He opened the door and slipped into the room, and she set her book back on the ledge.  “What are you doing back so soon?  I thought you’d be gone until late.”

He leaned his shoulder against the wall near the tub, and smiled warmly.  “Well, I knew that I had a beautiful woman waiting for me in my room, so I ducked out early.”

“A beautiful woman, you say?” Marinette asked, pouting.  “Should I be jealous?”

“Of course not, my lady.” He straightened from the wall, and braced his hands on the side of the tub to lean over and capture her lips in a kiss.  After a few moments, he pulled back far enough to cast his heated gaze over her glistening skin, and the bubbles clinging to the swell of her breasts.  “If you let me join you in that tub, I’d be happy to prove it to you.”

She returned his hungry look, and used his loosened tie to pull him down for another kiss. “Hmm, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?”

He grinned, and removed his tie completely.  “You can’t, really.”  

He made quick work of discarding his clothes, and Marinette followed his every move with her eyes as she sat sipping her wine.

“You are an unfairly beautiful man, did you know that?”

“I might have heard something like that before, once or twice.”  He dropped his pants to the floor on top of his shirt with a chuckle, blushing lightly. “Here, lean forward so I can sit behind you.”

She scooted forward, and watched over her shoulder as he stepped into the tub and sat behind her with one leg to either side of her body.  “How is it possible for you to say that without sounding like an ass?”

“I have no idea.”  He leaned back against the cushion, and pulled her back to lean against his chest.  “You are a dizzyingly beautiful woman, did you know that?”

She relaxed against him with a smile, humming when his hands slipped around her waist to pull her closer. “I think you might have mentioned it, in passing.”

“You really are, Marinette. Sometimes I still can’t believe that this is real.”  His hands slipped up from her waist to cup her breasts, lifting them and teasing the nipples between his fingers, and she let her head fall back to rest on his shoulder. “I can’t believe that you’re mine.”

“It’s the same for me.”  She arched, pressing her ass back against his hardening length, and her breasts into his hands.  “I know it’s been a few weeks now, but I still feel like I’m going to wake up to find it’s a dream.”

“Not a dream, my Lady.”  He opened his hands, rubbing his palm over her nipples, and then closed his fingers over her breasts once more, kneading gently.  At her encouraging moan, he began to press open-mouthed kisses along the column of her throat, and slid one hand down her belly to the sensitive nub between her legs. She arched again, hissing in pleasure, and he gasped as she slid along the now-firm ridge of his cock.  “I only wish—ah, fuck—that we had dropped the masks a long time ago.”

“I—I know.   I’m sorry I made us waste so much time—”

“Hush.  We’ve been over this.  Stop thinking and just _feel_.” He pushed two fingers into her sheath, and she clenched around him reflexively.

“I _am_ feeling. Nngghhh, _there_ ,” she whimpered, thrusting against his hand.  “Curl your fingers, yes like _that_ , and rub the heel of your palm against my clit.”

“Like this?”  He followed her instructions, and was rewarded with a whining mewl.  He was learning her body a little bit better with each encounter, and each time, he became a little more adept at pleasuring her.  “I love it when you make those sounds,” he breathed into her neck, scraping his teeth over throbbing pulse as she squirmed between his legs, making the water in the tub slosh.

“A—Adrien, _please_ , don’t stop.  “Don’t stop—”

“Shh, I’m not going to stop.” He kept his right hand working between her legs, but shifted his left across her body to give equal attention to her other breast, still kissing and nipping at her exposed throat.  “I want you to come for me.”

“I want to.  Ah, _merde_ , Adrien, I want— _yes_ , keep going—just like that—oh, oh _fuck_ I’m coming!”   She arched forward, and he felt her inner muscles clenching around his fingers as she shook with her release.

When she’d subsided against him once more, he pulled his fingers from her sheath and dragged them along her over-sensitive clit, making her jump.  “I love to see you come apart like that,” he murmured.  “You are so unbelievably sexy.”

“You know,” she panted, “I find it rather enjoyable myself.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from seasonofthegeek on Tumblr: "Hi, Tumblr wife! Would you be so kind as to write a scenario with Marinette giving Adrien a blowjob in a public place? Pretty please with smut on top?"
> 
> Well, you asked for it. ;) I love you, my Tumblr Wife!

Adrien dropped his head back onto the top of his chair with a groan, and scrubbed his hands over his face.

He could do this, he assured himself.  He could do—

There was a light tap at his office door, and Adrien cursed.  He could **not** do this.

Nathalie poked her head inside the door, and raised her brows.   “Adrien, you are still here.  I thought Marinette had come to take you home.“

“She did.”  Marinette was, in fact, still there.  In that very office.  Under his desk.  He smiled tightly at Nathalie, and clasped his hands together on his desk.   Hopefully, Nathalie would not notice that his knuckles were white.

Nathalie blinked, but as Adrien did not elaborate further, she simply closed the door behind her and crossed the office to his desk.

The desk that currently hid both his surprisingly evil wife, and the fact that she had engulfed his entire cock in the warmth of her mouth, even though she knew that 1), doing so was likely to make her gag, and that 2), doing so was going to make him come in record time.

He gritted his teeth and began mentally reviewing this quarter’s stocks report.  

“I just wanted to give you these,” Nathalie said when she reached his desk, handing over a neat stack of files.  “You father has asked that you review them in the next 48 hours.”

Marinette gagged quietly, and Adrien hurriedly cleared his throat to cover the sound.  “Ah, thank you, Nathalie.  He’ll have them back by tomorrow—um—tomorrow afternoon.”

Nathalie arched one perfectly shaped brow and inclined her head coolly.  “I’ll let him know.”

She turned on her heel and strode towards the door, and Adrien heaved a sigh of relief that was cut short when the head of his cock hit the back of her throat.  His breath stuttered.

“One more thing, Adrien?”

He looked up to see that Nathalie stood in the open doorway, regarding him with muted amusement.  “You should know that the glass behind your desk is reflective.”  

Adrien froze, and he felt Marinette do the same beneath his desk.  “I should—what?”

“Good night Adrien, Marinette.”  

The door closed behind her with a soft click, but Adrien didn’t move.  Nathalie had seen…what, exactly?  No details, surely?  Oh god, if she told his father—

Apparently, Marinette was not nearly as bothered by being caught as he was.  Her mouth began to move on him once more, but now with the addition of her hands.  One was wrapped around him and moving in counter point to her mouth, while the other fondled his sac teasingly.

Panting, he gripped his armrests tightly and leaned back to peer down at her.  “F-fuuck, Marinette.  Are you trying to make me come down your throat?”

“Mm-hmm,” she replied impishly, her mouth full and her eyes sparking.

“You’re about to succeed. Merde, Mari—!”  She slowed her pace significantly, and he made an abortive move to grasp her head in his hands.

“Mm-mm!” she cautioned, slowing still further.  

“Fuck, I know.  No hands.”  He gripped the arm rests again, and tilted his head back once more.  “You’re trying to break me aren’t you?”

“Mm-hmm.”  Her eyes slid closed, and she increased her pace, bringing him back to the edge almost instantly, but she backed off again.  

And again.

And **again**.

He lost track of the number of times she brought him to the brink, only to slow or stop, holding his release just out of reach.  Adrien felt like one big, raw nerve, over-sensitive to her every touch.  He was at the edge again, his whole body taut and shaking, and he waited for her to stop—only to bow up as she pulled him deep into her mouth and the shock of his orgasm tore through him.  She didn’t move her head as he came, but her tongue was still sliding sensuously over the underside of his cock, milking every last drop of cum from his body and swallowing it.  

He was a quivering, sobbing mess, but he was sated to his bones.  She stood, smiling smugly, and bent to languidly kiss him, allowing him to taste himself on her mouth.  

“Good boy,” she whispered, and kissed him again.  “I’ll wait for you in the car.”


End file.
